


More than Alright

by stifledlaughter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifledlaughter/pseuds/stifledlaughter
Summary: "Lane, will you marry me?"Her world paused for a moment. A turning point- in all places, Luke's diner. It all seemed so surreal, the banality of the background against the weight of this moment.In a flash, she saw what could be. A wedding, living with Zach, hoping he wouldn't lose it and ruin the band again, paycheck to paycheck, never knowing anything else but Stars Hollow, maybe having forever love, maybe not, being alright, but she wants - she wants more than alright-"No."---Lane doesn't marry Zach, but the universe has better, more musical, louder, things in store for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a fit of rage after seeing Lane get pregnant with twins after she gets married and has sex for the first time. I was so mad I legit wrote this at work within 2 days. (#lanedeservedbetter) I didn't even finish season seven yet, I haven't seen the revival, I have no idea what happens after all of that but I will write this and post it because Lane deserves to have the rockstar life she always wanted. 
> 
> I definitely have in there that Lane does wonder about that other life, because who wouldn't? It was a path not taken, in this story. But I would prefer she take this one.

 

 

"Lane, will you marry me?"

Her world paused for a moment. A turning point- in all places, Luke's diner, with the coffee dripping into the pot behind the counter, Caesar frying up eggs in the kitchen, the clatter of plates and forks and knives. It all seemed so surreal, the banality of the background against the weight of this moment. Her apron felt too warm on her chest, her ponytail pulling her hair back too tightly. It was all amplified. 

In a flash, she saw what could be. A wedding (and her mother's awful wedding dress that no one but a magician could save), living with Zach, hoping he wouldn't lose it and ruin the band again, paycheck to paycheck, never knowing anything else but Stars Hollow, maybe having forever love, maybe not, maybe happy, jamming with him on Saturday nights, doing another tour, finally having sex, perhaps being settled, being _alright,_ but she wants - she wants more than _alright_ -

"No." 

 

\---------------------

 

Zach moved out, and in a whirlwind of events, Kyon moved in. Kyon had "pulled a Lane" as Rory called it and began to practice the guitar, work at an Asian food market in Woodbridge, and try her best to emulate Lane at everything. She was only annoying one day a week at maximum, and tended to cook, which was more than Lane or Brian ever wanted to do. Thus she eventually found her place in the band apartment. 

It was weird at first. Sometimes Lane missed Zach, even though they had been broken up when he asked her to marry him. She missed sleeping next to him, and sometimes she'd wake up thinking she'd heard his guitar, but instead it was Kyon cautiously plucking out "Sweet Child O' Mine" again. She'd fall back to sleep. Alone.  

Hep Alien needed a singer, and surprisingly, Kyon stepped up to the plate. It was unexpected, but once Brian heard her starting to sing more loudly in the shower, he convinced her to try out some covers of Joan Jett and Stevie Nicks. She latched on, eager to be more a part of the band.  

It changed the sound of Hep Alien, for sure. But they were happy, and steadily the gigs started picking up again. Gil's son told his whole class about his dad's rockin' band, and the teacher had a friend doing a bachelorette party, and it went from there. They were at a ribbon-cutting ceremony for a new hospital. A street fair in Hartford. A high school prom. Everyone liked Hep Alien with the tiny Korean singer, the punk-rock lady dummer, the cool dad guitarist, and Brian (who unfortunately had no cool schtick but still played pretty well). They set up their websites, recording new songs with the computer they got from the tour sales. It was good. 

And Lane was doing alright.

 

\------

 

"We're out of kimchi!" called out Brian from the kitchen. The band was collapsed in front of the TV after a long practice. Gil sprawled out on the couch, Lane perched on the love seat, Kyon propped up on her elbows flipping through a guitar chord book. 

Gil frowned. "That's impossible. Two Koreans live here." 

"I'll get some tomorrow after my shift," said Kyon, not looking up from her magazine. 

"Well what else can I put on these burgers then?" asked Brian, looking at the pile of ingredients and patties on the stove.  

"British stuff like cheese and tomatoes?" suggested Gil. 

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think I've had tomatoes on burgers in... a long time." 

"Go back to your roots then," responded Gil. 

"But I'm Irish," muttered Brian.

The doorbell half-heartedly clanged, and Lane called out, "It's open!" 

Rory poked her head in, asking, "Are you all done with practice? I could hear you down at Doose's even." Behind her Logan trailed in.

"We're trying to figure out what to put on the burgers," explained Lane as Rory questioningly looked at the ever-mounting pile of random things Brian was stacking there on the countertop.

"Cheese and tomatoes maybe?"

"That's what I said!" said Gil excitedly. 

"We're out of kimchi," explained Lane for context. 

"Ah, of course," said Rory. "I've got some exciting news for you guys though, so - Brian, can you put down the - ew, what is that?"

"Cheese from ... the fireworks festival?" mused Brian. 

"Wasn't that two months ago?"

"It is no longer cheese, it's a hazard," said Lane. "Now throw it away and come over here." The fell silent as Logan started to talk.

"So, I was having dinner with my father and some of his college friends. Now my dad used to be in the Life and Death Brigade like me, and so he knew some cool guys. Some really cool guys. You know, the kind that... organize rock-for-charity concerts?" 

Lane sat up, her heart slamming in her chest. "You can't be serious."

"So when my dad got up to smoke cigars with one of his buddies, I put on some background music, you know, the kind your girlfriend gives you and begs you to show to any of the cool people my dad knows-"

"I asked once, it wasn't begging-" insisted Rory. 

" _Anyway,_ he thought you guys had a 'fresh sound' and asked me for a few more of your songs on a CD. New ones, he said, not covers."

Lane's fingers were tingling and her breath was shallow. This was even bigger than the record label coming to see them. This was a direct in. 

"We need to find a better place to record though," said Gil. "I think I heard the Casterly's dogs barking in 'Bad Reputation' on our demo." 

"Covered," said Logan. "My bro Sam is in the Whiffenpoofs, he can get you their recording space next Saturday. It's amazing what someone will do if you promise to mention them in your next _Yale Daily News_ article on ' the best artists at Yale' even if he only sings bass."

"Did I approve of that?" asked Rory.

"Nope, but you will if it helps Lane." 

"You're lucky I love you," said Rory to Lane. "Otherwise you'd be recording here with the Casterly's dogs singing backup."

"So next Saturday, recording, and then we give the CD to you and you give it to your dad's friend, and then...?" Lane had to keep calm, otherwise her thoughts and fantasies of "then" ran amuk. 

"Then we hear back if you're going to be doing the "Rock the Vote" or "Singing for Peace" or whatever next series he's setting up," said Logan. "Well, we've got to go - Friday night dinner- but we'll see you next Saturday at our place in Yale, 10am, bright and early. Bring your instruments and starving artist drive." 

"Bye!" called out Rory as she tugged Logan out the door, leaving stunned silence in their wake.  

"Guys, this is huge," said Brian, still holding the disgusting cheese mass. "Like.. huge." 

"We will get to record in a real studio," said Kyon. "Real microphones. And real soundproofing! No dogs barking!"  

"This is it guys," said Gil, reaching for his guitar and already plucking out a melody to a song yet unsung. "This is it, for real." 

Lane said nothing, but looked at the callouses on her hands from her drums. The aching fingers, the sore shoulders, sleepless nights, giving up someone who cared for her, living in a cramped apartment, it was all for this. 

She grinned and jumped up. "Guys, I want to practice again. I'm so excited. Can we?"

"What about the burgers for dinner?" asked Brian.

"Brian, please let go of that cheese," said Kyon. 

"I've got dinner, I'll go to Doose's and get cheese, tomatoes and fries, you all set up for another practice!" Lane grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door, suddenly filled with so much energy overflowing her body. 

She ran through the streets of Stars Hollow, dodging Miss Patty and Babette gossiping on a street corner and leaping out of the way of - 

"Lane!" Mama Kim jumped back, alarmed. "What are you doing running? Is someone chasing you? Is it Kirk? I don't trust that young man. He was so strange after the Easter festival, wandering around and grabbing people, asking for eggs." 

"No, Mama, it's- I - a big rock concert producer wants to listen a CD of ours, we're going to record it with Rory at Yale, Mama, it's so big!" The words tumbled out of her mouth. Unrestrained, she said, "I think this is it, Mama. I'm so happy."  

Mama Kim blinked, stunned. 

"Please tell me you're happy for me, Mama." Lane knew she had been against the rock music and moving in both boys, but this, she had to be happy about. "Please, Mama." Breathing heavily from the run, Lane looked up at her mother, silently pleading. _Please approve of this_.

And then Mama Kim smiled, hugely, and grabbed her daughter in a hug. "You've done it, Lane," she whispered, and on the sidewalk outside of Doose's, Lane felt connected with her mother.

And that was more than _alright._

\-----

 

"That's a wrap, guys," said Gil, pulling off his headphones and putting his pick in his pocket. "Man. This place is fantastic. Felt like a real band recording in a real studio, you know?" 

"Are you sure we don't need to re-do "Stars Hollow Smash" again?" asked Lane, gripping her drumsticks tightly. 

"You kidding? We were on point for that. Kyon blew that out of the water." Brian winked at her in an uncharacteristically smooth move and she giggled.  

"We're good, Lane," said Gil, who playfully patted her on the head. "Put down the sticks, pack up, and let's get something to eat." 

They gathered their gear and headed over to the pub with Logan and Rory. Lane guarded the recording with her body and soul. If someone tried to steal it from her then, she probably would have not been responsible for her actions.  

"What if it doesn't happen?" asked Lane to Rory as they dug into their burgers and fries. "What if... he hears us and doesn't like it?" 

"Then you take your amazingly recorded CD and give it to another person. And another. And another. Until it works perfectly for you." Rory put down her burger and looked Lane straight in the eye. "You gave up a lot for this. You left your mom's house for this. You left college for this. Don't doubt yourself now." 

"What if... I made a mistake?" Lane looked down at her hands, callused and warm. Painful from holding the drumsticks for hours. Zach used to massage her hands after practice. She missed that some days. 

"You didn't." Rory leaned over and awkwardly hugged her from her chair. "I'll make sure Logan gets it to that guy. Just make copies and we can get it to other people too, and you can put these on your website. I'll even see if I can get Paris to hand out a few."

"Won't that make people not want our music?"

Rory frowned. "Right. Sometimes I forget she scares people."

"It's amazing how you're not terrified of her."

Rory shrugged. "Long exposure. I can't feel it anymore."

Lane turned back to her food. "I can do this."

"Yes you can," said Rory, leaning over and plopping her head on Lane's shoulder. "You can also give me some of your fries."

"Didn't you have some?" 

"I did but I ate all them."

"I'll never understand how you and your mother stay so skinny eating the way you do."

"It's a beautiful thing, genetics."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They were cleaning out the fridge a week later when they got the phone call. Brian was holding a sticky and broken half-empty jar of homemade "Kirk's Wonderberry Spread" and Kyon was scrubbing out a pot that had been stuck in the back of the fridge with old pasta in it, and Lane was doing battle with some disgusting sauce that had stuck to the shelving. Kyon was the only one that had a free hand, so she grabbed the phone and said, "Hep Alien residence, Kyon speaking - oh - oh my- Lane! Lane!" 

Lane stumbled off of her knees in front of the fridge and clambered towards the sink, hands outstretched, "Give it to me!" 

Kyon passed it over and Lane, sticky hands and all, grabbed it and said, "Lane Kim band leader speaking - yes, this is Hep Alien - oh- yes, we're free then. The whole summer? Of course! Yes! Where can we meet to sign the contract - how about Luke's diner in Stars Hollow, tomorrow, at 7pm? Thank you! Thank you! We'll be there!" 

Brian threw the broken glass and jam into the sink just as Kyon dropped the pot and turned to face Lane. "Oh my god. Was that them?"

"Yes!" Lane had forgotten she was holding the phone and waved her hands excitedly, but it stuck anyways. "They want us to do the summer tour for Tunes for Trees! It's being headlined by Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, and Green Day!" 

"Someone call Gil!"  Brian screamed as Kyon hugged him with her rubbed-gloved hands. They collapsed in an ungainly heap on the floor as they both tried to get up to reach the phone stuck to Lane's hand. Lane simply stood there, stunned. This was what she wanted, this was it. 

She was ready. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

"You'll call?" asked Rory as she hugged Lane again as the bandmates piled into the van. 

"Whenever we're in a motel that has free long distance calling," promised Lane. 

Rory bounced up and down. "This is so amazing Lane! Ahh, I can't believe it." 

"We have to go!" shouted Brian from the front of the truck. 

Lane gave Rory one last hug and hopped into the van. Everything for their three-month tour was packed in there, although with the money from the organization they'd be staying in hotel rooms instead of staying at people's houses like last time. 

As they pulled out of Stars Hollow, Lane watched Rory wave goodbye. Luke's whooshed bye, as did Miss Patty's and Doose's. Everything she had known passed by, but unlike the tour, this felt different, more final. A stepping stone for even bigger things. 

They hit the highway, music blasting and spirits high, and Lane felt like her future was open, free, and she was definitely, far beyond, way more than alright. 


	2. Pittsburgh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm continuing this, I add to it every time I rewatch an episode where Lane's music gets shafted.

 

Third stop in the Tunes for Trees tour- Pittsburgh, PA. 

They got in late, stopping by Pimenti Brothers to gorge on giant sandwiches stuffed with fries and coleslaw, and then crashing into their motel to sleep off the Philly gig.

Lane's hands were tired. She probably had showered less than was socially acceptable.  She knew that she had used way too much dry shampoo for the past week. Even Brian side-eyed at her when she put on that same shirt four days in a row. 

Luckily they had one day of break in between, as the venue had to push back the event due to a water leak in the building next door. Lane woke up that morning ready to just kick back, do some housekeeping on the tour schedule, and do a maintenance check on the instruments. 

She stepped over Gil sprawled out on the floor, snoring, as Brian and Kyon snuggled each other in their twin bed. Lane headed to the bathroom, and began a glorious and momentous shower that she seriously considered dedicating a song to. Drying off with a towel that she was sure had never been used to wrap equipment in, unlike what she was used to, she planned out her day, thinking about how much would get done. 

She flipped open her phone and clicked through her notes. A fan had been texting her that they could do laundry at his place - Brian was on duty for that. Snack-shopping was on Kyon, the only other member of the band who acknowledged that protein and vitamins were necessary for survival. Gil could do a desperately-needed van cleaning. 

Jeans, tank top, Converse. Hair yanked into a sloppy ponytail, keys held in mouth as she stared into the mirror, psyching herself up for a day of being surrounded by cleaning supplies, instruments, and finishing wax. It was going to be a chill, productive, and energizing day. 

And then there was a knock on the motel door. Lane grabbed one of the laundry bags, expecting the laundry-fan with his car, and swung open the door - and froze.

Dave Rygalski, standing in the doorway, held out his hand. "Need some help with that, Lane?"

 

\---------------

 

"I read in the Pittsburgh City Paper that you were touring here, and then my buddy Jeff said he was offering Hep Alien his place to do laundry at, and, well, I thought I'd surprise you." Pamela's diner was loud with clanging plates and gleeful Steelers fans, but every word was clear to Lane as they sat jammed against the wall, inhaling hotcakes. 

"You couldn't have called or texted?" asked Lane. She felt oddly suspended in unreality, Dave sitting next to her. It was like she was still secretly dating him again, and had the odd urge to glance around for her mother, who admittedly had never been to Pittsburgh and likely was not there. And yet, the instinct remained. 

"I wanted to surprise you." He breathed out and then asked, "Are you... seeing anyone?"

"Zach and I broke up a while ago. I would have said something to you but..." Lane pushed her hotcakes around with her fork. "I didn't know what you were up to in California, then, and we got the gig, it was all kind of chaotic." She paused again, "Why are you in Pittsburgh?"

"I was teaching a after-school guitar program here, and do lessons on the side. Pittsburgh is good. I make most of my money off of the Carnegie Mellon students who want to learn five or six chords on the guitar to woo their friends. It pays the bills and then some." 

"Was teaching?" 

Dave nodded as the waitress refilled his coffee. "Program's over for the school year. I have a few more gigs waiting, high school summer programs, but... I'm waiting for something. Just not sure what it is. A sign?" He smiled. "Maybe it was you guys coming into town. You free today before your show?" 

Lane looked out the window. The street bustled with Steelers fans, college students, and average people doing their shopping. She looked down at her phone. According to a few texts, everyone was busy doing their thing, according to plan.

Hanging out with Dave wasn't according to her plan. But then again, becoming a musician and touring wasn't either. 

She texted Kyon "Can you do maintenance on the instruments? I'll owe you" and then looked at Dave. Same soft smile, same charming awkwardness. Still her Dave.

"Yeah, I am."

 

\----------

 

He showed her all of his haunts in Pittsburgh, from the universities to the high schools to the concert venues to the dives and eateries. It was a whirlwind day, and by the end of it, Lane was thoroughly convinced that, had someone told her at 8am this  morning when she got up that she would be spending her day rushing around the city sightseeing, she would have laughed and returned to wiping down her drum kit. But with Dave at her side, pointing out monuments and buildings and food joints, she felt energy coursing through her for the first time since the last cymbal crash at the Philly gig. 

"Remember the time you read the entire Bible in one night to figure out what my mom said after you asked her for her blessing to go to prom?" Lane laughed as they walked past the giant brontosaurus statue with a fresh Steelers scarf wrapped around its long neck. 

"Hey,  that helped me win some trivia at a bar recently. I still remember half of the Psalms because I swore once or twice I'd found what she said in there." Dave gestured at a bench. "Let's sit. You gotta be exhausted."

"My fingers are pretty glad to get a day's break. The DC/Baltimore/Philly gigs in three days was pretty rough on them." 

They settled on the bench, and Lane held out her hands, flexing them. "Ahhh, be free, my hands."

Dave reached out and gently touched them. "May I?"

Lane snorted, a bit confused. "May you what?"

Dave smiled shyly. "I can rub them? If it helps."

Lane's mind flashed back to when Zach would rub them after practice. She missed it. She missed Dave. She missed that closeness and the chemistry they had.

She held out her hands, and as he massaged them, gentle and sincere, They stayed there as the sun set, the warm summer air wrapping around them like a soft blanket. 

"Come back to my place?" asked Dave, and Lane could find no reason to refuse.

 

\-------

 

Dave lived with a handful of other musician types, some grad students, other freelance artists. In a big house of twelve people, there wasn't much room for privacy, and they had to walk through some cheerful hoots and hollers as Dave laughed and led Lane to his room.

Neither of them expected anything or wanted anything but to lie next to each other and catch up, music playing in the background. Hours passed as they talked into the night. 

"You should really sleep, you've got your gig tomorrow." Dave reached out and pushed Lane's hair back as it fell onto her face. 

"Breakfast in the morning?" she asked. She felt light and full, the way she felt right before a gig. 

Dave grinned. "I have a few suggestions." 

The music played on in the background as they drifted to sleep.

 

\------------

 

The next day was the same, and while Lane felt slightly guilty for abandoning her duties to the band, they all assured her it was fine. As far as the texts were telling her, maintenance was going well and Brian and Gil had even consumed vegetables at some point during the day, which was a feat unaccomplished since their Baltimore gig. 

So, all in all, Lane felt alright about letting the band go for a day.

They drove around to various lessons Dave was teaching, some at CMU, some at suburban houses where dads tried to get back into the groove of their youth they missed. Lane told stories of Gil, which excited the dads to no end. In the end, Lane ended up selling all the Hep Alien CDs she kept in her purse (always good to have them on hand to give to record label representatives that meandered backstage looking for the next big thing.)

"So, I'll see you at the concert tonight?" asked Lane as Dave dropped her off at the venue for warm-up before the show. 

"Had my tickets months ago," he said, smiling. 

"I would've given you tickets!"

"I gotta support artists, buy the tickets and the merch, and your shirts, and logo'd drumsticks-"

Lane laughed and shut the door, waving as Dave drove away. 

Practice was just as she expected it to be - constant questions and poking about Dave, asking if they were meeting up after the concert, can he still play guitar and was he free ("Hey!" said Gil, offended. "I'm right here!"), and dozens of other questions. She waved her hand and insisted they focus on practicing instead. 

"We're not done here, but I have some things I want to address," said Brian, who then launched into a heartfelt argument about changing the set list, which then caused utter anarchy that Lane was grateful for. 

Everything else continued as normal, setup and soundcheck went well. Backstage, they paced and practiced, and when the moment came, they arrived on stage. The lights shone down, guitars thrumming, and the moment and magic of the music all came together perfectly.

Lane couldn't see the crowd from where she was, as the lights blinded her, but she knew Dave was there, supporting her, as he had at the start. 

 

\-----

 

Lane got out of the concert at around 1am, exhausted and ready to sleep, but knew that when she saw Dave, she'd be amped up again. 

She just might need some caffeine to survive. 

Once they had finished packing, she headed out the back, trying to spot Dave through the throngs of fans waiting backstage. Pushing through them (and feeling immensely flattered at the "I LOVE YOU LANE" coming from some fans), she was starting to get tired and desperate when she heard, "Over here!" and saw Dave waving from his car, holding blessed coffee. 

"Oh my god thank you!" she said, wading through the fans, and upon reaching Dave grabbing the offered coffee and squeezing him in a one-armed hug. She chugged a fourth of it immediately, likely scalding her tongue beyond reason but honestly not caring. "I hope you weren't out here long?"

"Nah, I just hung out here and watched the microcosm of humanity that is the back parking lot of a concert," he assured her. "Back to my place? I've got Trader Joe's microwave dinners and DVDs." 

"Sounds like a dream," said Lane. "Lead on."

 

\----

 

They fell asleep after watching the behind-the-scenes concert footage of Guns and Roses, chicken tikka masala trays balanced precariously in a stack on Dave's nightstand. 

The morning light lit up the room in a soft warm green glow through the seafoam curtains, and Lane blearily opened her eyes to see Dave's face cutely smushed against the pillow.

The softness of the moment overtook her, and she could do nothing, say nothing, except softly burrow her face into his chest, breathing out. 

They were due to leave Pittsburgh tonight. Newark awaited, and then three NYC shows, and then the end of the tour. 

And then... whatever came after.

She missed _being_  with someone. Another musician. She missed the Dave she had known, And she was getting to know this new Dave, who she liked. 

A lot.

As Dave slept, Lane thought of plans. Plans like trees, reaching branches, spiraling out to lead to different ends, all the possibilities of what can come next. 

 

 

\---------------

"So here's what should happen." Coffee cups and spoons clinked and a dull roar of chatter swamped the air at the small diner Dave and Lane had ended up at, Ritters. Dave insisted it was the best, and that he had spent many a late-night-turned-early-morning there.

"Yes?" said Dave, smiling with interest as he stirred his coffee.

"I finish the tour. I unload at Stars Hollow." She took a deep breath. "I invite you to join the band again." 

"What?" 

"We want to do a CD. A real one. Gil's great, Kyon's great, but your sound is good and can give us something new, you know?." Brian opened his mouth but Lane shushed him. "Think about it as we end the tour, okay? Wait til after, then tell me."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. I will." 

Lane's phone buzzed, alerting her that everyone was ready in the parking lot for them to head out. "Time to go." She kissed him, light and soft, as the world around them in the diner seemed to stand still, and she knew that when she pulled away, no matter the decisions made by him in the next few weeks, she would be alright. 


End file.
